Missing
by chibijem
Summary: What happens after Red Shield's headquarters sinks? Hagi and Saya escape to spend the year in....
1. Chapter 1

Missing

Part I

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this piece of fiction.

A/N: This story is what I think may have happened during the year Hagi and Saya were missing; it takes place just after Red Shield's headquarters blows up till the time we see them in the streets of London. I hope you enjoy it. This is dedicated to my Imoto-chan to whom I'm indebted for introducing me to this fantastic anime series. Kampai, Imoto-chan.

Hagi broke the surface of the water, slate colored eyes already searching for Saya, his cello case a negligible weight. He could hear the sounds of the fire aboard the sinking ship along with the calls from the other Red Shield members searching for more survivors of the explosion. He tread water, turning this way and that in search for the one who meant more to him than anything else in his world. He finally made out her form a short distance away and swam to her. "Saya," he called out to her softly. She was unconscious but he felt her strong pulse underneath his fingers and bringing her closer, could feel her warm breath against his water chilled skin. He breathed a sigh of relief; he knew she could survive serious injury from all his years spent with her, but he hated seeing her injured nonetheless. He moved onto his back so he could cradle her on his chest and she would be mostly out of the cold water. He looked down and saw she clutched her sword, her grasp tight even in her unconscious state.

They drifted for a bit and Hagi was brought out of his deep thoughts by a life raft coming along side them, "Let us take her, sir." A young Red Shield member said to him as two others leaned out to take his precious Saya from him. He watched with careful scrutiny as they maneuvered her into the raft and covered her with a blanket. They then reached out to him and helped him into the raft as well. He settled and took Saya back into his arms, every protective instinct on high, not even trusting others to care for her. He looked down into her pale but peaceful face, knowing when she awoke the full extent of her loss would darken everything.

As they made their way to shore, Hagi grimaced when Saya shifted. His own wounds were still healing and the swim in the salt water had not helped. The wound in his abdomen was the worst and still bled a bit. He turned his study to Saya; she had numerous scratches and scrapes, not to mention a bruise along her hairline. What most concerned him was she was not healing as quickly as she should have been. Normally, the injuries she had would have healed in mere minutes. He turned his attention back to the others as a couple of them jumped out to pull the raft the rest of the way onto the beach. He reluctantly handed Saya over but as soon as he was firmly on his feet, he took her into his arms, his cello case securely on his shoulder.

In the ensuing chaos of marine rescue arriving along with the rest of the life rafts coming ashore, no one noticed a tall figure with an instrument case on his shoulder, carrying a young woman slip away into the night.

End Part I


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

Part II

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

Hagi slipped inside the abandoned farm house where he had brought Saya several days ago. He put his parcels down and went in search of her, half knowing he would find her in the exact same place she had been since she had awoken. He turned into a small bedroom on the second floor and found her sitting in front of the window, blindly staring out at the landscape. "Saya," he gently called. When he received no acknowledgement, he walked over and knelt in front of her. "I've brought food; you should eat." He softly encouraged. When Saya continued staring, he put a hand on her knee, "Please, Saya." He was somewhat relieved when she got to her feet and stood, as if waiting for him to lead the way.

He studied her as she picked at the food; his worry was growing day by day, hour by hour. Since the destruction of Red Shield's headquarters and the death of Riku, Saya had eaten little and only when he insisted. He also knew she was plagued by nightmares, he had calmed her when they came, sometimes several times a night. He wondered how long the mourning process would take her, if there was anything else he should be doing. She certainly hadn't shut down like this after the massacre during Joel's birthday over a hundred years ago. But so much had changed since then. He didn't know how much more she could take; she had lost the man she regarded as her father, by her own hand, she left behind cherished friendships, had her whole self being questioned, turning the young boy she thought of as a younger brother into a Chevalier and then losing him, not to mention the numerous attempts on not only her life but on the lives around her. Losing all of that because of Diva, because of the greed for power of Diva's Chevaliers.

He was brought out of his reminiscing by the clatter of Saya's fork hitting her plate. He made a move to go to her side, but she shook her head, rose and fled the room. Hagi looked at the uneaten food and sighed. If this kept up, he would have no choice. He would have to force her to eat or accept his blood. He'd rather not resort to it, he didn't want to add any more trauma to her already over burdened mind and body. But he also didn't want to see her wither away to nothing, both for his sake and for everyone else.

He walked to the backdoor and peered into the overgrown yard to see her slump against the large tree several yards away. The cloudy weather a perfect accompaniment to their moods. He proceeded outside when Saya laid her head on her upraised knees, her shoulders shaking. He settled next to her in silence, waiting. He hated seeing her cry and to feel her trembling next to him as she cried silently tore at his heart; he raised an arm and she fell against him, drained. They sat while the day passed around them. Hagi gracefully got to his feet when he could feel Saya shiver with the oncoming coolness of the spring night, the sun having already set. He cradled her in his arms as he entered the house, elbowing the light as he passed. He settled her in the large chair by the fireplace and lit the logs he had arranged earlier. Soon a warm glow flowed into the room. He turned from the fire and studied the still figure, her eyes focused on the flames.

After several minutes, he stood and opened his cello case. He took the chair across from Saya and waxed the bow. As he pulled it across the strings and the familiar melody filled the room, he saw her close her eyes. He played the music, hoping to comfort both Saya and himself. He thought back to the train ride in Russia when he had started to teach Riku how to play, a small smile played at his lips as he remembered the young boy struggling with the large instrument and the first attempts at drawing the bow. He had become attached to Riku in the short time he had known him. He had been touched by Saya's brother's desire to bring him into the family fold when they had returned to Okinawa to rest from the trip to Vietnam and Laos and to say a final goodbye to their father and their innocent life. He also marveled at Riku's fortitude and acceptance at being a Chevalier not to mention the bearing and maturity the young lad had displayed. He had been wise beyond his years and a master at reading people.

"Hagi?" Came the concerned whisper. "Daijobu desu ka?"

He turned his gaze, "Hai, heki." He was surprised Saya had spoken. She had said but a handful of words in the days since.

"You stopped playing."

"Gomen ne, Saya." He set the cello on it's side and gently fingered the bow. "I was remembering your brother." He heard her small gasp. "I was teaching him the cello."

Saya burrowed into the back of her chair, "He told me you were."

"He was a very apt student."

"He said you were extremely patient with him. Probably more so than I was with you." Saya told him with a sad smile, the firelight casting shadows on her face.

"Iie, I made it difficult for you. I was angry when you first began with me." He studied her, seeing her eyes pulled back into their very distant past.

"We didn't get along very well early on." She turned her eyes on him, remembering the small boy with the belligerent attitude.

Hagi's lips turned up in a small smile, "No, we did not."

"Hagi, tell me what to do." Saya voiced, almost begging.

He stared into the fire, "Mourn for now. Give yourself the time to do so. Allow yourself to do so." He went to her when she began curling in on herself. "Saya," her name a soft entreaty. "You need to mourn; you've let things go and the sadness will bury you."

"Hagi...Hagi...I..." A slender hand reached out.

"I am here for you and always will be." He clasped her hand in his human one. When Saya tumbled out of the chair, his secure, strong arms were there to catch her.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Two mornings later, Hagi began to wonder if he had imagined that night. Saya had gone back to barely eating and nightmares still plagued her. He was truly worried, she was wasting away before his eyes. He knew the time was growing near when he would have to use force to bring her out of her downward spiral. He still hoped he wouldn't have to take a high hand with her. He peered out the window to study the source of his anxiety; she had moved her brooding outside so at least that was an improvement, however small. He picked up the tray holding a pot of tea and snacks and made his way outside.

The only acknowledgment he received from her was she moved her legs out of his way as he set the tray down near her. "Please eat something." He asked, sitting down and pouring tea. Saya made no move to either take the tea nor a snack off the tray. "You have had nothing to eat today nor yesterday." When Saya's eyes scanned his face before turning to study the landscape, Hagi reached out and grasped her chin so he could look her into her depressed eyes. "You thought I would not notice? All you do with your food is play with it, shoving it to one side or another. I know you have not eaten. Saya, please. There is no need to punish yourself." He finished tightening his grip on her now trembling chin.

"Hagi," Her harsh whisper calling out to him.

"That is what you're doing: punishing yourself. It was not your fault."

Saya tore away from her Chevalier's hand to stand before him, shaking. "It was mine. My fault, all of it!" She clenched her fists, knuckles turning white. "If I had been stronger, I could have..."

Hagi stood and took her shoulders in his strong hands. "Could have what? You were outnumbered, injured, trying to protect Kai." His voice surprisingly firm. "Riku was already gone when you reached the hold!" He threw this truth at her. His eyes softened when her heard her gasp and turn her heartrending, brown eyes on him. "There was nothing you could have done. You saved Kai and are here now." He shook her gently when she turned her head away. "You are here, with me. Let me help you, help you mourn. Whatever you need me to do, I will."

Saya's shoulders slumped in his grasp. "Why? Why do you stay with me? After everything I've done, that's happened..."

"You mean everything to me, Saya. You are my world. Without you, I would have been dead long ago." He told her, bringing her close to enfold her in his arms. "I stay because I want to. I need you as much as you need me." He said into her hair, pressing his lips there.

"Hagi...I..." The rest stuck in her throat. She could feel the dam breaking.

"Cry, Saya. Cry." Hagi voice ordered her softly. He could feel her body sag as her tears came in a flood; he drew her closer, anchoring her as the storm of her feelings buffeted her as her protective walls came crashing down.

He didn't know how much time passed , but the shadows cast by the sun, which had finally peeked out from the clouds, were casting long shadows on the high grass. "Come inside. You should rest while I prepare something to eat." He turned with her and barely caught her as her legs buckled. "Saya!" He swung her into his arms and quickly carried her into the house and to her bedroom. He lay her carefully down and went to fetch a cool cloth. He placed it on her forehead and felt the pulse in her neck; it was slow and steady. He knew time had run out as he reached for one of the daggers he carried. He pulled away the bandages concealing his Chiropteran hand and pulled the blade across it. He put his bleeding palm to his mouth, sucking his own blood. He had done this once before: the night the creature had killed the teacher and went after Saya. He cupped her chin, leaned down and covered her lips with his own, filling her mouth with his blood.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The next morning, Hagi watched as Saya came into the kitchen. He was just finishing breakfast preparations and was setting everything on the table. Although he didn't need to eat, he thought if he ate with her, it would give her more of an appetite. She sat as he poured tea for her and seated himself across from her at the small table. "Daijobu desu ka?" He asked, filling her plate.

"Hai...Hagi?""She began hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" He met her eyes and saw the apology in their depths.

"Gomen nasai, Hagi." Her voice soft. She raised the tea cup to her mouth and studied the meal Hagi had made for her.

"I do not need your apology, Saya. I just want you to take care of yourself." He replied, sipping his own tea. "But I also know you need to take time to mourn and it should not be rushed."

"Arigato, Hagi." She then, to his satisfaction, began eating.

He observed her as she slowly ate the meal. After forcing his blood into her last night, it had taken several long minutes for Saya to regain consciousness. When she did, he felt a weight had been lifted from him. He had told her frankly that he would not let her behavior continue, she had to start eating or he would continue infusing her with his own blood, not matter the cost to himself. She had quietly agreed and had apologized to him.

He was startled when Saya reached for the tea pot and refilled his cup and her own; he looked at her plate and saw she had eaten less than half of what he had placed on it. He smiled tenderly at her, "It's alright. You have not eaten much these past several days. Your stomach will need time to adjust." He stood to clear away the dishes and gave a start when Saya wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his side. He cradled her head to him, "Saya."

"Thank you...Thank you for taking care of me all these years." She turned her head up to look into his slate blue eyes. "You mean everything to me too." She told him, tears forming.

At her confession, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

It was later that afternoon, while they were sitting underneath the trees enjoying the light spring breeze that Hagi asked what she wanted to do. She sat silently and he knew she was thinking. "I do think we should be moving soon." He told her watching the birds gathering material for their nests.

"You've heard something?" Saya studied Hagi's strong profile.

"No. Just a feeling; they...someone may be looking for us." He replied, turning his eyes to her. "You are not ready to rejoin the fight. Not enough time has passed." Saya's slight smile was like beacon to him. "I have sent some queries to see how the others fared."

"When will you know?" It always amazed her the connections he seemed to have.

"Next time I go into the village."

"When you go, may I come?" Uncertainty in her voice.

"If that is your wish."

End Part II

A/N: This part is especially dedicated to my Imoto-chan. We both have been waiting for another kiss from Hagi. So the scene included in this part is for her. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Missing

Part III

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

A/N: This part is dedicated to my Imoto-chan who provided me with ideas to ponder when I was stuck. You are the very best!

Hagi stood under the luke-warm water of the shower. He and Saya had been sparring since mid-morning. He thought back over the past two months. They had left the abandoned farmhouse near Marseilles six weeks ago and settled into their current domicile a couple weeks after that. His contacts had certainly come in handy; he bowed his head to rinse the shampoo out of his dark, silky hair. It had been shortly after they had come to this out of the way house near Lourdes, that Saya had asked for his help. She had told him she wanted to strengthen her sword skills and to become stronger in body. He had gladly acquiesced to her request, knowing she was trying to move beyond her grief over losing Riku. He stepped out of the shower and heard the bath water on the other side of the wall, Saya was soaking as he suggested. He wrapped a towel around his slim hips and moved to the mirror and looked at his reflection; he had not changed in the over one hundred years since the night of Joel's birthday party, when his whole world had changed forever. He quickly rubbed another towel over his dripping hair and slicked it back.

He knocked on the door to the main bath as he passed by, "Saya, do you need anything?"

Saya opened the door and saw her Chevalier standing before her in a towel and nothing else. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Iie, heki." She answered in a whisper. Ever since she had learned the real reason Joel had brought Hagi to the Zoo all those years ago, she had begun to think differently about him. She had always had feelings for him, but now they were different.

Hagi nodded and padded down the hall to his own room. He slipped into a pair of soft cotton pants and giving into the heat, left his shirt unbuttoned. This was more for Saya who had commented that looking at him in his usual attire made her hotter. He went downstairs in his bare feet to the kitchen and poured a glass of lemonade to take to Saya. He heard her coming down the stairs and saw her turn into the small living room.

She sat in front of the open window and smiled in thanks when he handed her the glass. "Have you heard anything about the others?" She queried as he seated himself in a chair across from her, enjoying the breeze.

"Iie. I hope to next time we go into town." He answered, watching her sip the tart liquid. He was enjoying this time they were spending together. It reminded him of the time they spent in Russia before the Gregori incident, almost a century ago. This too, was a time of joy for him. And yet it was bittersweet; they were still both mourning their losses. During the past several weeks, Saya's mood had lifted but there were still times he would catch her staring, completely lost in thought with her eyes taking on a sadness he knew he could not combat.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

One afternoon had found them in town; they had both decided to take a break from training and enjoy the day. Hagi had been wanting to come into town to see one of his contacts and Saya just wanted to get out and be normal for a day.

Saya was strolling around the open market, picking up fresh vegetables, bread and even a bottle of wine. She was talking with one of the vendors when Hagi appeared at her side. She smiled at him, appreciating the change in his wardrobe. With the onset of high summer, he had exchanged his dark clothes for lighter colored pants and to her amazement a short sleeved shirt. He still bandaged his hand and arm to conceal his Chiropteran limb. Everyone they had encountered just assumed he had been injured and didn't bother them with questions.

"Monsieur, I've been trying to convince your ma belle wife to take this pastry for later. She has the makings for a fine evening meal but I see no dessert." The old vendor told Hagi.

"Oh, we're..." Saya began.

"Yes, she should." Hagi interjected. He looked down at Saya and nodded, silently telling her to go along with the old man's assumptions. A small smile graced his features as he took her parcels from her so she could pay the man for the treat.

"No, no...I give it to you. You always come to my shop when you are in town. To see such young love is enough for me." The vendor told them, wrapping the pastry and handing it to Saya with a smile.

Saya thanked him and they moved away, Hagi shifting the many bags to hand her a sheet of paper. "There's news of the others." He told her as they walked. "Joel is in London; the rest are staying on a farm outside the city."

"Kai?"

"He is with them. That's all my contact could find for now." He replied and hearing her sigh, went on. "With a little more time, he'll know more." He finished, trying to keep her spirits up.

"Arigato, Hagi," she stopped and looked up at him. "I know how much trouble you've gone to for me."

"Iie, I would do this and more." He said quietly, looking into her eyes.

After arriving home, Hagi put away their purchases as Saya went to change. As he turned away from the sink, Saya came down the back stairs, rummaged through a drawer and coming up with a pair of shears, went outside. Hagi looked out and saw her approaching the flowers growing along the back fence. He grabbed a chair, his cello and sitting in the shade of a tree, waxed his bow. He played for her as she picked flowers.

She looked over her shoulder as the first notes filled the air; she smiled in thanks. She noticed he had taken the time to slip into an open white shirt and had been doing so ever since she made the comment she liked him that way. She didn't know how long she stared at him. She was brought out of her musings by his soft voice calling her name and asking if she was alright. "Hai, heki." She replied turning back to the flowers; she could feel the blush rising on her face.

"You have been staring at me. Is there something wrong?" Hagi asked, resting the bow across the strings.

"Iie...I..." Saya's voice muffled as she had her back to him.

"You?"

"Why did you let the man think we were married?" In truth she had been thinking about him in a way she wasn't too comfortable with. Lately, her mind had been going back to the kiss he had given her when she killed the Chiropteran at her school and the way he had picked her up to leap across to the gardens back in Vietnam just because she had voiced her desire to investigate there. She was beginning to think of him as a man, not just her Chevalier. And the comment from the pastry vendor had not helped; did he really see love between them? These thoughts had started right after she learned of the real reason he was brought to the Zoo; she didn't know what to do or what to think about them and she couldn't ask Hagi.

"I thought it best to let him assume so. Many of those around here may question a single woman living with a man." He answered, fingering the bow.

"Hagi...?" Saya's voice trailed off.

He looked up to see her still figure, kneeling amongst the flowers. "Saya?" When he received no answer, he set aside his cello and walked over to her. He knelt next to her and saw she was clutching something. He laid a hand on her shoulder and repeated her name.

Saya opened her hand and turned her face to his, tears quietly slipping down her face. "Riku..." She buried her face into his shoulder.

Hagi wrapped an arm around her shaking body and closed his eyes. He could feel the waves of sadness coming off her; he too felt much the same at just the mention of the boy's name. He covered Saya's hand and what she clenched: a baseball. He thought back to the last evening aboard Red Shields' headquarters; he had watched as the siblings tossed a baseball. It had been Riku's way to bring together his older brother and his sister. "Saya."

She brought up a hand and wiped her face. "He liked playing. Almost as much as Kai. I think he started so he could have something in common with him." She reminisced, tears still streaming. "Gomen ne."

"Iie, cry if you need to." Hagi answered, thinking back on the young boy who he had taken into his care with his sister. As Saya let her tears flow, he sat in the grass and cradled her in his lap as she cried for both of them.

After dinner Hagi set up the chess board and Saya now sat studying the pieces trying to keep her queen from capture. Hagi had begun to teach her the game as a way to enlighten her about strategy; she moved a piece and leaned back in her chair. Hagi returned his attention to the board from the book he was reading. "Interesting."

"I am getting better...aren't I?"

Hagi's eyes never left the board, "Your game has improved." He replied, picking up a bishop and moving the piece. "Checkmate."

Saya let out a soft, somewhat irritated sigh. She studied Hagi as he set the pieces back up for another game. "Hagi?"

"Hmmm?"

"You have never spoken of your family. Why?" She asked, moving a pawn.

He reached for one of his own pawns and stopped, chess piece in mid-air. He set the piece down and was silent. "...I...There was no need for me to." With this cryptic comment, Hagi rose and went to stand before the window, the setting sun casting a red glow on his face.

She joined him and rested a hand on his arm, "Hagi?" It was extremely rare to see him display any emotions and even more rare to see him upset; she knew the answer he had given was not a straight one. When he closed his eyes and turned his head down, Saya moved behind him and hugged his waist, laying her head against his back, trying to comfort him. They stood like that for several minutes, Saya knowing he needed time and was organizing his thoughts.

"You remember when I first came to the Zoo?" He finally asked. "I was angry." When he felt her nod at his back, he went on. "Iie, I was outraged. I told you I was bought."

"I remember."

"My family was very poor and I had many siblings. We were always moving from village to village. I was with my mother and my sisters in the village near the Zoo when Joel approached her. He had noticed my family and our struggles." He laid a hand on one of hers around his waist. "Several nights later, I was told I was going to live with this man, in his grand house. I would be taken care of."

"You didn't want to leave them."

"Iie, I argued with my father. Mother was crying and he told me it was already done: I was to go. I would have a better life. It wasn't until the next morning when Joel came for me that I understood; I saw my father accept money from Joel."

Saya, not wanting to believe Joel would have been so cold hearted, tightened her arms around his trim waist. "Maybe Joel wanted to help your family. Not only you." She suggested.

"I will never know. At the time, all I knew was anger at being treated like a commodity. I decided then to never rely on anyone, become close to anyone."

"You didn't want to care."

"Hai." Hagi's voice very soft.

"You could try finding out what happened to them." She told him, moving to stand before him.

He turned his head to look down into her eyes, seeing her concern and touched by it. "It would serve no purpose; they are long dead. Any descendants would not know me."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Why all the questions about my family?" He asked.

"I...You've helped me mourn Otosan and Riku. I just thought..."

"Arigato, Saya. It is not necessary; I mourned them long ago." He answered, a small smile gracing his lips as he placed a finger over her own soft ones.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

It was a few weeks later, as summer was drawing to a close, when the old pastry vendor from town, came to their house. He approached the back of the house following the sounds of a fight; he saw the young couple sparring. He waited patiently and it wasn't long before the young man stopped mid-strike and turned to face him, the young woman doing the same.

"Pardon the intrusion." he told them as they drew near. "You asked me to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, for strangers."

Hagi set his dagger down and handed Saya a towel. "Trouble?"

"I am not sure. The people are talking of strangers asking questions. Looking for someone." The elderly man moved to the pitcher and poured water into glasses.

"Thank you for letting us know." Hagi moved to take a glass and handed it to Saya. "Can you describe them?"

"Non, I'm sorry. My friends said their manner, though polite, made them very uneasy."

"Hagi?" Saya's voice held concern.

"Daijobu," He told her. Turning back to the man before them, "Your friends didn't..."

"Oh, no, monsieur. They told them nothing but lies that will have them chasing their tails for some time." The vendor replied with a laugh.

"Thank them for us." Hagi replied, smiling at the man's laughter. An hour later, Hagi left the house, telling Saya to gather their things and be ready to move. He wanted to check the town and see if he could spot the strangers and to check with his contact once more.

The following morning, the quiet talk amongst the vendors was the now empty house just outside of town and the disappearance of the nice young couple who had been regulars during the summer.

End Part III


	4. Chapter 4

Missing

Part IV

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

A/N: Be forewarned: this part is longer than previous ones and is dark in nature. Angst ahead. Otherwise I hope you enjoy it. And a huge "thank you" goes out to my Imoto-san for giving me ideas to think over, for reading my rough drafts and for introducing me to this fabulous anime series. You are truly the best!

Saya looked up from rinsing vegetables in the kitchen sink as Hagi stepped inside, arms laden with firewood. The house they were staying in, which was outside a small village, had fireplaces in each of the bedrooms and the common rooms downstairs. "Need some help?" She asked drying her hands.

"Iie. More vegetables from the villagers?" Hagi asked setting the wood in the basket near the fireplace.

Saya gave a small laugh. "Hai. Seems you've made quite an impression on the ladies in town." She teased.

Hagi looked over his shoulder as he was arranging the logs for a fire. "I have done nothing to encourage them."

"You didn't have to. Their children have taken a liking to you; that was enough." Saya replied as she began dinner preparations.

"Hmmm..."Was all that came from the stoic Chevalier.

Saya smiled at him as he made his way back outside for more wood. Ever since they had arrived in the valley six weeks ago, the towns people had taken them under their collective wing; Saya wondered if it had something to do with Hagi's contact as well as the children. A couple of weeks after they had come, they had ventured out to the local markets and while Hagi waited for her to finish shopping for some personal items, he had begun to play his cello; the children had all settled near him to watch and listen. Their mothers had been grateful for the diversion and ever since had been bringing food stuffs and other household things. One of which Hagi was wearing: a nice gray colored sweater. Saya noticed he had been changing his attire to fit the seasons and thought he looked very handsome in everything. She was enjoying the time they were spending together and wished it could always be this way. She wished for it but knew the impossibility of her desire; there were still matters to be dealt with. She thought of Riku and tears welled up in her eyes.

Hagi came in with another arm load of wood and saw the tears trailing down her face; _she's thinking of Riku_, he thought, carrying the firewood up the stairs. He knew it was normal for the tears to come but was grateful happy memories were beginning to take away her sadness.

After helping with the dinner dishes, Hagi lit the fire in the parlor and set up the chessboard. He picked up his book and waited for Saya.

"I will beat you one of these days." Saya told him settling into the soft armchair across from him.

"Someday." Hagi told her, motioning to the board for her to make the first move.

Saya stuck her tongue out at him and moved a pawn. Hagi's lips curved up in a tiny smile.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

A few mornings later found the two of them in the town, Hagi had received word his contact had information for him. They had, of course, stopped so Hagi could play for the children and were now making their way to the meeting.

"Hagi?" Saya reached out and took his elbow. When he turned his slate blue eyes to meet her own brown ones, "I'll meet you in front of the church in an hour. Will that give you enough time?"

"Hai...Is there...?" He began to ask, a bit bewildered.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to do a bit of shopping while we're here." She answered, pulling her bag up on her shoulder.

"An hour then." Hagi replied. "Be careful," he added, watching her walk away from him. He gave her a little smile as she turned and waved at him. He turned and starting walking; he was touched by Saya's thoughtfulness in giving him time alone to meet his contact. They had a trust between them no one could understand.

Just short of an hour later, Hagi looked up from the newspaper he was reading to see Saya coming down the narrow street, arms heavy with bags and parcels. He sighed with a slight smile and laying down a few Euros for his tea, went to meet her. "Did you get everything you wanted?" He asked taking most of the load from her.

Saya laughed and looked up at him. "Hai, I think so." She walked beside him as they made their way out of town, returning several greetings on their way. "Everyone is so kind here," she mused as she pulled out a bag of grapes and reached up to pop a couple in Hagi's mouth. "Is it because of your contact?"

"I do not believe so." He replied after swallowing the tiny fruits.

"Oh, there's a gift for you in one of the boxes. An elderly lady told me you should wear it so you don't get cold while playing your music for the children; she knitted it for you. 'It's getting colder every day,' she said to me." She told him teasingly, laughing when Hagi raised an elegant eyebrow.

After arriving home and putting away the day's shopping, Hagi asked Saya to walk with him to the river. She knew this was serious and had something to do with his meeting. As Hagi spread the quilt on the grass, she studied the trees with the vibrant colors of their autumn leaves. After settling next to him, she waited for him to speak and when he didn't, she laid a hand on his arm. "Just tell me."

He turned his head, "What I have to say will burden you further. I...I..." He couldn't finish and turned his eyes back to the flowing river.

Saya moved to kneel before him and took his face into her small but strong hands. "You've always told me the truth, always been there for me. This is no different."

Hagi closed his eyes and savored her touch, organizing his thoughts. "I received information about Kai, David and Joel," he whispered; opening his eyes and seeing Saya's fill with anticipation. He reached up and took one of her hands in his own, wanting to give her an anchor for the coming news. "They are staying on a farm outside London with one of David's acquaintances."

"And Kai? He's alright, isn't he?"

"Hai, he seems to be well; he is training himself. He and Lewis have been patrolling London and the surrounding vicinity." He answered, knowing the smile on Saya's face would vanish as soon as he finished telling her the rest. "Saya."

"It's not all good news," she said, her voice taking on a tinge of fear.

Hagi tightened his hold on her hand and shook his head. "David is suffering from severe depression and is drinking heavily and Joel...Joel is confined to a wheelchair." He let her pull away from his touch and watched as she curled her hands in her lap and dropped her head. "Saya." His soft voice filled with concern.

"My fault. It was all my fault." Was the tear filled reply.

"Iie, never your fault." He retorted, moving to take her hands in his again. "Please do not blame yourself. The fault lies with Diva and her chevaliers."

Saya shook her head, tears falling on their clasped hands, "If only I had been stronger."

"Saya." Hagi's voice a soft rebuke.

"It was me they were after, always me." Anger coloring her words. "And because of me, everyone around me gets hurt or killed." She abruptly stood and walked to the river bank, looking up to the sky tinged red with the setting sun. "First sensei, then Otosan, Liza, Riku...How many more have to die for me! Tell me! And you; you were hurt terribly by the Schif on our way to the Zoo. How much more can you take!" She screamed.

Hagi got to his feet and came to stand behind her; he wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close. "They protected you; even Riku. He was protecting you also. Their deaths were not in vain; you are still alive." He said against her ear. "As for me, I heal. I will always be by your side, Saya. Always." He pulled her tighter.

She lay her head against his shoulder, "I don't want anyone else dying for me. I will become stronger; there will be no need for more sacrifices on my behalf." She turned her head to press her lips to his ear. "Not even yours." She whispered.

He could feel her strength drain away and lowered them to the ground, she sitting on his lap. "Saya..." He began, laying his head along hers.

"Help me Hagi." She looked up at his attractive, angular face. "I want to train tomorrow and no more holding back. I know you have."

He met her eyes and sighed, "If that is your wish."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The next morning, before the sun had risen, Hagi was making final preparations for breakfast when he heard Saya coming down the stairs. When she passed the kitchen without stopping, Hagi reached for her arm. "Saya, you need to eat. You have had nothing since lunch yesterday." When he saw the argument brewing in her eyes, he merely pulled her to the table and forced her to sit. "Please." The fear he had of her going back to not eating receded as she took a pastry while he poured her tea.

It was late afternoon and they had been training most of the day; Hagi, as promised, was not holding back. Saya in turn had begun to pick up strategy and was starting to anticipate his moves. "Saya we should stop; the sun is going down and you need to rest and eat." Hagi told her from across the yard; they were both breathing heavily as they rested their hands on their knees, both of them bent at the waist.

"I need to keep going." Came the breathy, yet firm reply.

Hagi was getting concerned, "You will not learn everything nor get stronger overnight." He said calmly as he made his way over to her. When he was close, he was startled when Saya attacked. "Saya!" He brought up his dagger to counter the move. "We can continue in the morning." He told her, holding her off.

"I said I need to keep going!" She yelled at him, shifting to try another move.

Hagi seeing her eyes had turned red, knew his ability to reason with her was limited when she was this agitated. He moved into a defensive stance and blocked another blow. "Saya, onegai." This thrust and parry continued for several minutes until Hagi finally was able to grab both Saya's arms to restrain her; his eyes sad to see her in such a state and he blamed himself for it coming to this. _I should not have let her hide away last night, _he thought. She had begged off both dinner and their nightly chess game to take refuge in her room. He loosened his hold as she sagged and was taken by surprise when he was pushed to the ground and Saya's mouth was at his neck, teeth scraping his skin. He gasped when she punctured his skin and he could feel her lapping and sucking his blood. After a few minutes, his head started to spin and he began to push her away, "Saya," he started, knowing she was taking more than she needed and he could afford. He tightened his grasp on the back of her shirt, trying to anchor himself. "Sa...ya." He whispered as he fell into the beckoning blackness.

Finally hearing her name being called, Saya lifted her head, her self control rapidly returning. Her eyes returned to their normal brown when she saw Hagi laying beneath her, the side of his neck covered in blood, his eyes closed. "Hagi!" She sat up quickly and put her hand to his face. She shook him and then again when she received no response. "Hagi, onegai." She begged, pulling at his sweatshirt. "Wake up, you need to open your eyes." She lay her head on his chest where she heard his heartbeat, her hot tears wetting the fabric. It was several agonizing minutes before she felt him move. She quickly sat back up and brushed his hair from his face. "Hagi?"

"Mmmmm...hai?" His voice softer than normal, evidence of his weakened condition. He opened his eyes and saw concern in her every movement. He started to sit up and thought better of it when his head began to feel like it was hovering above his body.

"Hagi!" Saya's called out in fear as he lay back down in the grass.

He carefully raised a hand and cupped her cheek, "Heki. I just need a minute." He replied.

Saya sat next to him, holding his hand and stroking his brow. The sun had set and it was getting dark when she helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his slim waist. He in turn, placed an arm around her shoulders. She rested him against a tree as she collected their weapons and cast off jackets. It was a slow trek to the house and when they entered the kitchen, Hagi gratefully sank into a chair as Saya lit the logs in the fireplace. She knelt in front of her Chevalier and placed her hands on his knees. "Gomen ne, Hagi." Her whispered apology full of tears.

He lifted his head and stared down at the top of hers, "Iie. Like before: I do not need your apology." He laid a hand on her soft hair. "I should apologize to you. I should not have let the news fester within you last night; I should have stayed with you, not let you hide." He finished with a tired sigh.

"Hagi." She lay her head on his knee, tears falling on the fabric of his soft pants.

After a few minutes, Hagi had enough strength to make it upstairs with Saya's help. As he settled onto his bed, Saya went into the adjoining bath and came back with a basin filled with steaming water and several towels. She dampened one and pulling the neck of his top away, laid it against the bite wound.

He moved his head to one side to give her better access to the wound and studied her as she moved to his fireplace to light the logs. He knew she was hurting on many levels including hurting him when she lost control. "I'll be fine, Saya." He told her softly when she came back to him.

Her eyes darted up to his, "I...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and...now I have." She moved away to rinse out the towel and watched as the water took on a red tinge. _Hagi's blood. His blood...I hurt him. What does that make me?_ Saya thought. She turned back to him and saw he had removed his shirt. "Would you like me to rub you down? You'll feel better."

Hagi smiled gently in consent. He had known her most of his long life and had never felt any embarrassment over his own body. When Saya started with his neck he raised his head to give her better access, still studying her from beneath his eyelashes. He could see she was uncertain but also saw her determination to take care of him. When she finished, she handed him a clean shirt and told him to rest while she cleaned herself off.

"Iie, I should make us something to eat. You need to eat, Saya." He argued. He tried standing and swayed before sitting hastily back down on the bed.

"Hagi!" She moved quickly back to him and taking his head in her hands looked into his eyes. She began to wonder when he had last fed on blood. She knew he needed blood as well as she, but didn't seem to need or want it as often. "You need to feed don't you?"

He closed his eyes and giving in to the faintness he felt, laid his head on her shoulder. "I will be fine. Please do not worry yourself so."

"I did this, didn't I? When I...attacked you." She barely got out the question.

"NO!" He lifted his head and pulled back. "No," he repeated softly. "No, you did **_not_** do this to me. I have neglected feeding because there has been no apparent need for me to do so. It is my fault." He finished staring intently into her eyes.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, eyes begging.

"I just need to rest."

"Hagi."

"There is nothing to be done tonight. Neither of us are in any shape to go venturing to town." He began, turning so he could lay down. Saya moved more pillows behind him. "In the morning, I will contact Philippe, he will know what to do."

"Can you wait that long?" She asked as she pulled a blanket over him and sat.

"Hai, I have gone without for much longer."

Saya turned her head to stare out the window at the now dark night. "I wish there was more I could do..." She got up and started pacing the room. "You always watch over me and what can I do when you need taking care of? Nothing!" She murmured to herself. "I'm useless." She said coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

Hagi, rose slowly and approached her; he did not like where her thoughts were taking her. He felt her muscles tense as he wrapped his arms around her. "Never say that. I never want to hear those words from you again." The timber in his voice both angry and concerned. "How many times have you saved me, Saya? Whether from battle or loneliness, you have always been there for me, saving me." He let her turn in his arms and felt her own enfold him.

Although he didn't need sleep, Hagi felt weak enough that he slipped into a light, healing doze as the moonlight cascaded through his window. It was past midnight when he woke from his slumber to find Saya curled next to him on the bed, her hand covering his heart. He covered her hand with his own and closed his eyes.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

It was late morning when there was a knock on the door. Saya scurried out of the kitchen to answer and found herself staring at an elderly man. "Philippe?" She asked tentatively.

"Oui, mademoiselle." He replied with a smile, taking off his hat.

Saya ushered him in and he followed her through the kitchen to the back yard. Hagi was sitting in a chair, covered in a light throw, the elderly lady's gift wrapped around his neck, enjoying the crisp autumn air. "Merci for coming all this way." She apologized. "I didn't want to leave him." She knelt next to Hagi and laid a hand on his knee, "Philippe's here." She said and watched as slate blue eyes opened.

Hagi laid a hand on her shoulder and got to his feet and greeted the elderly man. "Merci, Philippe. I wanted to come but she was not having it." he explained.

"Non, she was right, my friend." He sat at the kitchen table and smiled in thanks when Saya put tea and a tray of pastries in front of him. "You are looking the worse for wear."

Hagi sat and sipped at the tea Saya had been pressing on him since last night. "My fault, I let it go too long."

Philippe pushed the case he had brought across the table. "You should feel better afterwards."

They spent the better part of an hour conversing and as Philippe made his way out, he told them they may be having more visitors later. When they questioned him he explained word had gotten around that Hagi was not feeling well. "They think you have come down with a very bad cold." He began. "I would never reveal your secret. The children are very concerned and are pleading for rights to visit you." He laughed, "I imagine their mothers will be bringing liter after liter of soup with them." His laughter followed him as he started down the path back to town.

Saya started giggling the second she saw Hagi roll his eyes. "I have done nothing to merit their conduct nor attention." He grumbled, slowly following Saya back to the kitchen.

"You were yourself and the children are fond of you--that was enough." Saya said sitting down with her tea.

"Hmmmm." He reached over and fingered the case; he looked up and met Saya's eyes. "It is good to hear you laugh even if it is at my expense." His comment almost with a whine.

Saya smiled again, _I love when he opens up like this. This time together has been wonderful, _she thought. "I think you deserve every bit of their attention." Then she turned serious, "You should feed." She inclined her head at the case Philippe had brought. She watched as Hagi let out a sigh, nodded and headed up the stairs with it. "Let me know if you need anything." She called out.

Hagi was sitting at the table watching Saya clean the kitchen and put away the leftover food. As Philippe had told them, several children and their mothers had indeed visited bringing soup and other nourishing food with them. The children took turns keeping Hagi company in the back yard while Saya and their mothers looked on. Hagi, feeling stronger, even played his cello a bit before everyone left. "It was nice of them to visit, not to mention all the food." Saya said following Hagi into the parlor; she stoked the fire and covered him with a light coverlet before sitting at the chess board. "Are you up for a game?" She asked, still concerned.

"Hai," he replied, motioning for her to make the first move. "I feel much better. Please do not worry." He moved a pawn and sat back.

"I will if I want." She told him, moving another pawn. "It's all I can do." Her voice soft.

Hagi pondered a move, "You take very good care of me." He countered her move with another. "Arigato." He captured her hand when she went to pick up a chess piece. "Arigato." He repeated, looking deep into her eyes.

There was little conversation during their match. It was while Hagi was setting up the board again when Saya asked a question he was little prepared for, "Did you ever think about having children of your own while Joel was alive and we were at the Zoo?"

Hagi sat back and stared into the fire; it was only a few minutes before he answered. "On occasion." When she stared at him in astonishment, he went on. "Back then, most would have had a few by the time they were 20. I think it natural that I thought of having my own, even if I wasn't ready for them or the responsibility."

"You were born responsible." Saya teased him, loving the slight smile that ran across his features. She turned serious. "Hagi? Do you know why you were brought to the Zoo? I mean the real reason."

Hagi turned his attention from the fire and met her eyes, saw the trepidation there. "I did not at first, I was too young." He began and saw the question in her eyes. "It was the summer before the fire and I was waylaid by one of the kitchen maids."

"Waylaid?"

"I was late for our outing that afternoon. You remember the day when I sent a note sending my apologies?"

She nodded, "I thought it odd, you normally would have come in person, no matter the reason."

Hagi closed his eyes and nodded, "The maid pulled me into Amshel's study and started to touch me. I pushed her away but she was very...determined; I...I finally managed to stop her and Amshel was suddenly there. I had not realized he had been watching from behind a panel. He told her she had done well and sent her off." Hagi opened tortured eyes to watch the flames lick at the logs.

"He was testing you." Both a question and answer.

"Hai, to make sure I would respond to stimulation, to a woman." Was the barely heard, sad reply.

Saya moved from her chair to kneel before him, "I didn't know, Hagi." When he looked at her, the shame in his eyes broke her heart. "Joel told me you were to be my companion, a friend. He never said anything about you becoming..." She trailed off.

"I know. Your heart has no deceit, it never has." Hagi laid his hand on hers, resting on his thigh.

"I only found out the real reason when I visited Joel on the ship. He told me." She rose on her knees, "You should not feel ashamed. I'm the one who should."

"Iie, neither one of us have any shame, Saya. It all lies on Amshel; we were pawns in his game."

Several hours later, Hagi stood before the window watching the heavy rain fall. _A perfect accompaniment to our mood,_ he thought. He took his cello out of it's case and sat. He played a somber tune and started another when he felt Saya's presence. He continued even when he felt her arms come around his shoulders from behind, "Gomen ne, Hagi. For everything," she whispered. When the last notes of the piece filled the room, he leaned his head back to rest against hers, cheek to cheek.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

During the next several weeks, Hagi and Saya grew ever closer. They talked more about the past, Hagi convincing her there was no blame on her part. Training recommenced; they continued to go into the village, Hagi visiting with the children and playing his cello for everyone. After one trip, on the way home, Saya had told him of the festival to be held and that they were expected to attend. And that Hagi was expected to play his cello for all. He stood next to her now, in the kitchen, peeling apples for the numerous dishes they were taking.

"Have you heard anything more about the others?" She asked, rolling pastry dough out.

"Iie, maybe when we see Philippe at the festival." He took another apple and started peeling.

While they were engaged in their nightly chess match, Hagi noticed Saya shivering and rose to add another log to the fire. She smiled in thanks and snuggled into her shawl. "In another week it will be December." She mused.

"Hai." He agreed. He didn't want to take her away from the friends she had made here but he knew the longer they stayed, the more danger they were in. Not to mention the possible harm they could bring down on the village by remaining. He didn't know how to broach the subject of moving on when he heard her call his name. "Gomen ne," he smiled at her tenderly.

"There's something on your mind."

After several moments, "We should move soon." He spoke firmly.

Saya's eyes widened but then acceptance came into their depths, "I know. I had hoped for a little more time." Her voice quiet.

"I will miss them too." Hagi confessed. "Especially the children."

"I know you will."

"I shall ask Philippe tomorrow." He said, studying her saddened face. "I **_am_** sorry, Saya." She raised tear filled eyes to meet his gaze; seeing this, he moved to her chair, picked her up and sat down in her place with her in his lap. They sat before the fire, mourning their upcoming loss together.

End Part IV


	5. Chapter 5

Missing

Part V

by

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: See Part I

* * *

Saya walked towards the lone figure standing at the cliffs. She studied Hagi as he stood watching the sea; he looked incredibly handsome sporting a cream wool turtleneck sweater. His hair had come loose and was blowing around his head in the cold breeze. "Hagi?"

He turned and held out a hand to help her make her way over the rocks to him. "Is there something wrong?" He asked after several minutes, watching her as she stared out at the turbulent sea.

"Iie, dinner's almost finished. You should come in; it's getting too cold to be out." She wrapped an arm around his elbow, laying her head against his arm.

He looked down at the head resting against him. They had come to this coastal area of Scotland two weeks ago and Saya was still saddened from leaving all the friends they had made in the valley in France. On the way they had detoured to see how Kai and the others were faring; in retrospect it had been a bad idea: Saya's mood had become almost morose. Thankfully it had passed even if he had been worried for several days. They were making acquaintances here but she seemed wary of making more close ties. He understood that and wished it could be different. There was one bright spot in their lives: they had grown closer than ever. It was almost like when they were at the Zoo before calamity arrived. When he felt her shiver, he turned and resting an arm around her shoulders, they began the walk back to the their isolated cottage.

As he was helping clean after dinner, Hagi mentioned his plans to go into the village the following day. "Is there anything you need?" He asked drying a plate.

"May I come with you?" She handed him a wet bowl. "I thought I would see about Christmas decorations," she told him. During one of their many talks, she learned he hadn't celebrated the holiday since they were at the Zoo. She was determined to make sure they did this year. "And I need to get a few things." She told him as she preceded him to the common room where he had a chessboard set up and a fire was blazing. She sat and watched as the firelight played across his features. "We can make a day of it, maybe have lunch in town." She suggested as she moved a pawn.

"I would like that," was his soft reply as he moved a chess piece.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

As they approached the village center, Hagi steered Saya down a narrow street to a nondescript house. "This should not take long," he told her as he knocked. They were escorted in by a middle-aged woman who seemed to know Hagi; entering a surprisingly bright room, Hagi returned the greeting of an elderly man seated in front of a huge fireplace.

"It's good to see you, Hagi."

Hagi inclined his head, "You as well, Ian."

Ian motioned to Saya, "Is she the one?" he asked, smiling her way.

Hagi turned to look at her and smiled as well, "Yes. This is Saya."

"Well, is the cottage working out?"

Hagi nodded and felt Saya's confusion. "Ian knows; he is the oldest member of Red Shield. And a very old friend." Hagi looked at the man in question.

"How long...?" Saya asked from her seat next to Hagi. She smiled in thanks as the housekeeper set a tea service before her. At Ian's nod, Saya began pouring tea.

"A very long time, indeed." Ian sipped the tea she handed him. "Very good tea, young lady. Hmmm, lets see. We first met before World War II, I was in Paris with my wife on our honeymoon. She became besotted with his cello playing and with Hagi as well, the young rascal." He laughed.

"I did nothing to encourage her, Ian." Hagi replied, accepting tea from Saya.

"You didn't have to." Ian replied, watching with interest as Saya studied her Chevalier. He saw there was more to their relationship than either was admitting to.

"Were you part of Red Shield at that time?" Saya asked, wanting to know more about his shared past with Hagi.

"Sort of. Before my marriage, I had witnessed and heard some strange things and was recruited. I was still considering their offer." His eyes took on a faraway look. "While we were there, Mary, my wife, and I were attacked by those monsters and my mind was made up."

"Your wife?" Saya asked, dreading the answer.

"She didn't survive," he replied, his voice soft and broken. Clearing his throat, he looked at the couple. "I would have died too if it hadn't been for Hagi." He reached out and patted Hagi's knee. "I'm grateful to this day."

"I wish I could have done more." Hagi's voice was softer and sadder than normal. "I enjoyed her company and yours."

"She loved to hear you play. Do you still?" Hagi nodded, "Good, good."

While shopping, Saya asked why he had introduced her to Ian, "You didn't with your other contacts." She picked through some vegetables.

"If something happens, I want you to know you have a place to go." Hagi replied, placing her choices in the basket.

Saya froze then whirled on him. "Do you think something will?" Fear coloring her words.

"It has been too long without any movement." Was all he said, moving to a display.

"Hagi?"

"Just in case."

"If you know something, please tell me." She pressed him as they were walking back to their cottage.

"The longer nothing happens, makes it all the more likely something will." Hagi replied, pulling the cart they had borrowed from Ian, loaded with their purchases, including a small Christmas tree.

"You won't keep things from me?" Saya asked, stepping ahead and turning to face him.

Hagi, forced to stop, sighed. "Iie, I will not keep anything from you." He didn't want a replay of what had happened after Liza/Amshel had revealed to her what she really was and the relationship she had with Diva.

"I could go to London. To Kai." She reminded him.

"You are not ready to rejoin the battle. Physically, you may be, but not emotionally." He told her, hurting as he saw the effect his words had on her. "I know that hurts you, but it is the truth, Saya. I will not risk you." The question in her eyes, made him explain. "To win a battle, any battle, one must be strong both physically and emotionally. One without the other spells failure." He started walking again; Saya followed, pondering his words.

After getting everything put away, Hagi set up the Christmas tree in the front room in the spot Saya had picked out. He also started a fire as the day had become cold and the wind howled around the cottage. As Saya entered the room carrying boxes and bags full of decorations, she turned on the television. They rarely turned it on preferring each other's company instead. There was a special weather bulletin airing, warning of the coming winter storm telling of high winds, heavy snow and falling temperatures. Hagi lifted his head and looked out the window to see storm clouds moving quickly across the steel colored sky, snow already beginning to fall. He stood, "I will bring in extra firewood. This looks like it could go on for awhile."

Saya followed, "Do you want some help? Two will be faster than one." She added seeing the negative reply in his eyes.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, "Iie, it is becoming too windy. You should work on the decorations."

"But..." She started and was halted by his finger against her lips.

"Stay inside where it is warm. I will not be long." With that he slipped out the door into the blustery, ending day.

Saya closed the door and watched as he fought against the strong winds, "Please be careful." She whispered to the figure quickly disappearing into the swirling white flakes.

It took longer than expected and by the time Hagi had replenished their stores of firewood to his satisfaction, he was soaking wet and ice had begun to build on his clothes and exposed skin. He stood in front of the fire and stripped out of his sodden garments as Saya fetched dry clothes and a towel for him. He had wrapped a throw around his hips and was studying the tree when she returned.

Saya stood in the entryway and watched him; she smiled as she remembered the time in Russia when they were chasing Gregori and had fallen into a stream. Hagi had donned something similar then. _He hasn't changed at all physically with the exception of his right arm,_ she thought. _A bit more somber and quiet,_ _but that's my fault. If I hadn't hurt him in Vietnam all those years ago, would he have been as quiet as he is now?_ She came up to him, "Here, you should dry off and get into these warm clothes."

He smiled tenderly in thanks and took the clothes and slipped out of the room. He came back carrying a comb and sat in front of the fire. He ran the towel over his dark hair, and hoped the fire's warmth would dry the rest. He was running the comb through the black locks and took his ribbon in hand.

"Leave it."

Hagi looked up at Saya who had come to stand next to him. "If that is your wish." His words soft, eyes glittering with firelight.

"It looks good down." Saya replied, gently running her fingers through the drying mass. She smiled when Hagi closed his eyes, concentrating on her caress. She took the comb from his limp fingers and set it aside, preferring to use her fingers to help the drying process. _His hair is so silky and thick; it feels so good too. Why haven't I noticed it sooner?_ Saya thought, losing herself to the sensations. She took the opportunity to study him and was struck by how attractive he truly was. _Maybe after this is over, we can... _She quickly put a halt to that line of thinking knowing the futility of her desire.

"Saya?"

"Gomen ne." Saya answered, slightly flustered at being caught.

Hagi tilted his head at her tone; he had caught her looking at him and smiled to himself as she turned away, returning to the decorations. He stood and retreated to the kitchen, giving Saya some time to compose herself. For some time he had felt the chaotic state of her emotions regarding himself. _If only there were more time,_ he thought sadly, putting on a kettle for tea. Staring out the window at the blowing snow, he had come to hate the passing of each day as it meant there was one less day to have with her and one day closer to her long sleep. If it was not those thoughts, then it was the one of how he would have to fulfill his promise to her. He was relishing this time together; he wondered if their life would have been like this had Saya not needed to fight and defeat Diva. _I wish I could stop time from passing so that we could stay like this forever,_ he thought. Hagi was so lost in thought he never noticed the kettle he had put on, boiling, nor Saya entering the room. He blinked and looked down into concerned brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked as he put together tea and a snack on a tray.

"Hai, heki." He whispered, not looking at her.

Saya followed him as he returned to the main room; setting the tray on the small table, Hagi poured tea and handed her a cup, still not meeting her eyes. Saya was now worried; in all their time together, she could count the number of times Hagi had not looked her directly at her on one hand. "Hagi?"

"It is nothing." He replied, sitting.

Saya set her cup down and knelt in front of him, "It's something if it troubles you."

Hagi stared intently into the chocolate depths of her eyes, _I will miss her eyes_, and he let a tiny smile curve his sensuous lips. "We will probably be cut off for a few days." He said changing the subject, hoping she would as well.

Saya looked out at the worsening weather, "It was a good thing I stocked up while we were in town then." She smiled at him; she knew he had deliberately evaded her but knew he would tell her in time.

They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the tree and the rest of the house; they kept the radio on to keep abreast of the weather and for the holiday music. When Saya asked, Hagi told her the storms here could last quite a while and were very dangerous. They were enjoying their evening chess game when the lights flickered and finally went out. When he suggested they stay in the main room to conserve the firewood, Saya nodded and lighting a candle, went to change and gather pillows and blankets; Hagi followed to do the same and help carry her things.

Hagi watched with amused indulgence as Saya arranged a bed in front of the fire, tossing pillows and fixing blankets. "Settled? Comfortable?" The light laughter plain in his voice.

Saya turned her head on the pillow to stare at him, sitting in a tall-backed chair. "Hai, arigato."

He had been reading and listening to radio reports when he noticed Saya shifting. _Another nightmare?_, he wondered as he set the book aside and dropped to his knees. "Saya?" He called out quietly. He brushed back her hair and saw she was shivering, teeth chattering. "Saya?!" When she opened her eyes, he could almost see her request in her eyes. He slipped off his shoes, loosened his belt and crawled beneath the covers with her. "Alright?" He asked, lips brushing her delicate ear.

Saya pulled his arms tightly around her, snuggling back against him. "Arigato Hagi."

He looked down at the dark head resting against his breastbone, pulling her closer and resting his chin atop her head, he watched the flames and he felt her drift off. The hours passed and as the wind whipped outside, Hagi kept watch over Saya; she began to stir and mumble, her movements becoming more erratic and took on the qualities of a fearful person. Hagi sat up and lifted Saya into his lap. "Saya, you are safe. I will allow no harm to come to you." When she whimpered, he soothed her. "Shhhhh, I am here."

She came awake suddenly, her body stiff in his embrace. As she realized who held her and where she was, she relaxed and settled in the warm haven of her Chevalier's arms. "Gomen ne, Hagi."

"Iie." He whispered into her hair. "What were you dreaming?"

Saya studied the fire and looking up into slate blue eyes, "Everyone I've...we've lost."

"Saya..." He embraced her closer.

"And you. You were there...I lost you, Hagi." She cried, wrapping her arms tightly around his slim waist, burying her head against his chest through his open shirt. "I lost you..." She repeated, tears wetting his skin.

Hagi let her cry and when she fell lax in his arms, raised a hand and brushed the tears from her face. "Saya, I will always be with you. Always." When Saya shifted and wrapped her arms around his neck, Hagi returned the hug.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

In the middle of cleaning a few days later, there was a knock on the door. Hagi opened it to find Ian standing before him. "Ian?" He beckoned him inside.

Ian noticed the gaily decorated cottage and smiled at the young woman coming from the kitchen. "And how are you this fine day, young lady?"

Saya smiled and laughed softly which made Hagi smile gently as well. "Very well. And you?" Saya replied, gesturing to a chair.

"Good, good." He watched Saya as she left the room and then returned carrying a tea service. He accepted the steaming cup. "I see you made it through the storm."

"Yes, the electricity came back on early this morning." Hagi sipped at his tea.

"I came in the sleigh; the roads are still a mess." He explained. "There's a party this evening to celebrate the holidays."

"Ian..." Hagi began, unsure.

"Hagi?" Saya interrupted. He turned to look at her, "I would like to go." Saya voiced to his surprise.

He gazed fondly at her, his eyes warm, "If that is your wish."

That evening Saya entered the grand salon and looked for Hagi. Everyone there was dressed casually and there were many village children running about. She saw him sitting in a corner with Ian, dressed as most of the men there. _He looks so relaxed and so good in that gray sweater_, she thought as she adjusted the dress she was wearing.

When Hagi noticed Saya in the entryway, he excused himself and made his way to her, dodging children and young women wanting his attention. He stood before her and a warm light entered his eyes, making them sparkle. He felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Ian's grand-niece looking up at him, pointing. He looked above his head to see mistletoe hanging. A rueful expression came over his features; he knew of the custom.

"Kiss...Kiss." The little girl encouraged.

"Hagi?"

"It is the custom for two people who are caught under the mistletoe to exchange a kiss." He explained, looking down at the grinning child.

Saya reached for his hand, smiling up at him. "We shouldn't disappoint her."

Hagi's eyes widened in surprise. He leaned into Saya's hand as she cupped his cheek. "Saya." He leaned down as she stood on tiptoe and their lips connected with the other's cheek. Hagi lifted his head first and seeing something in her eyes, pressed his lips to her cheek again. He drew in a swift breath when she turned her head and their lips met in a soft caress. They drowned in the sensations, losing themselves; everyone and everything fading into the background.

Neither knew how much time had passed until Ian cleared his throat behind them. "Thank you for showing us the right way to enjoy the tradition." He laughed as the crowd applauded. Saya blushed and Hagi looked abashed. "No need to be embarrassed," Ian continued clapping a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "It's wonderful to see young love." Hagi turned his head and met Saya's gaze. They smiled at each other.

It was almost past midnight when Hagi escorted Saya to her bedroom door. They had accepted Ian's invitation to spend the night. Saya turned and rested her back against the door. "Well..." She played with the lace of the dress, not meeting Hagi's eyes.

"Hai." Was all he said.

"Ne, Hagi? Are we still shopping tomorrow?"

"Hai. With the holiday coming in a few days, many villagers will be leaving to visit family and closing their shops until the new year. We need to restock and I need to..." Hagi's voice drifted off.

"You need?"

He turned his gaze to look at the moon shining in the window. "I need to shop for your present." His voice soft.

Saya giggled quietly and watched as the moonlight played across his features. She stretched up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." She finished and pressing something into his hand, she slipped into her room.

Hagi just stared at the closed door, pondering what had just happened. He looked down and saw a red lily much like the ones she always gave Joel. He sighed contentedly and walked down the hall to his own room, twirling the flower in his hand.

The afternoon of Christmas Eve found Saya trudging through the snow to where Hagi was gathering firewood, or was supposed to be. She found him leaning against the door of the woodshed, staring out into space. When he heard her footsteps crunching the snow, he began collecting the promised wood. "Hagi?"

"Gomen ne, Saya." He replied, not looking at her.

She knelt next to him and rested a hand on his arm. "You've been preoccupied lately."

"It is nothing." He turned his head, their faces mere inches apart.

"Is this about the kiss?"

His eyes dropped to look at the hand on his arm. "Hai...Iie..." He shook his head.

"Hagi." Saya began, placing a finger underneath his chin to raise his eyes to hers. "You and I have known each other a very long time. I care very much for you."

"Saya," Hagi felt himself sinking. "I care very much for you as well." His words soft and heartfelt.

Saya smiled at him and leaning into him, pressed a kiss to his cheek. "If we were anyone else..." She said sadly, the knowledge of their promise between them.

"Hai," he agreed. "Saya?" Her name a question and a request.

"Iie, my blood cannot be allowed to go on." She pushed herself up. "I need your help with dinner and preparations for tomorrow." She told him walking away, then turning back to him. "We need to live today and let tomorrow take care of itself." The smile on her face not quite reaching her eyes.

Hagi, recognizing her desire, stood with his arms full of wood, "Hai," he replied in his usual, soft timbered, voice.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

It was late February and Saya walked to the cliffs to see Hagi staring out over the sea, his hair blowing in the strong breeze. "Hagi."

He turned and saw her standing several yards away, her hair flying every which way. He watched as she held her hair away from her face so she could see. He let a small grin wash over his face and he carefully climbed over the rocks and approached her. "Would you like me to cut it?" He asked lifting a hand to brush errant strands from her eyes.

She clasped his offered hand and they began the walk back to the cottage. "You used to back at the Zoo," she reminisced.

They entered the kitchen and Hagi took the dark red leather coat from her. He had given it to her for Christmas and she was never without it. He hung his own jacket next to it and began setting up a chair and rummaged for scissors. Saya returned with a towel, which she laid across her shoulders and sat. She handed him a comb and waited for him to proceed.

"Do you want it short, as it was in Okinawa?" He asked, running the comb through her silky hair.

"Hmmm...Iie. Just shorten it a bit."

Hagi was running his hands through her shortened hair when he felt a presence he had dreaded. He knew their time alone was coming to an end. "Stay here."

Saya, sensing the change in him, followed. "Hagi?"

"They are near." Was all he said as he opened the door. He ran out and saw the Chiropterans coming over the hill, the setting sun at their backs. He charged and the battle began.

Saya stood, not wanting to believe their idyll had come to an end; coming back to reality, she ran for her sword. When she returned she found Hagi had disposed of two of the three but was badly wounded for his efforts. Saya ran her palm across the blade and ran to defend her Chevalier. The creature dodged and Hagi moved to intercept, forcing it back into Saya's path. It let out a anguished howl as the sword pierced it's chest; falling to it's knees, it crystallized and shattered. Saya turned to see Hagi stumble to his feet and losing his footing again, fell over the cliff. "HAGI!!" She ran to where he had disappeared from view, falling to her knees, she looked down. She saw him clutching an outcropping of rocks far below her. "Hagi!"

He took a breath and looked up to see Saya bent over the edge of the cliff. "Saya," he began and coughed up some blood. "Heki desu." He called up to her.

"What can I do?" She asked, the memories from that day flooding her mind. All she could see was his body at the bottom of the cliffs near the Zoo, resting in a pool of his own blood. She pushed that memory away and concentrated on the here and now.

"Stay there." He let out a gasp as his wounds pulled as he began his ascent. As he reached the top, he felt Saya take his hand to help him the rest of the way. After cresting the top, he lay on his back, trying to catch his breath, his head in her lap.

Saya examined him and saw several wounds still bleeding but the minor cuts were already healing. She brushed the hair from his eyes. "Can you move?"

Hagi opened his eyes and moved to sit up and thought better of if. "Give me a minute?" After a few, he managed to get to his feet and with Saya's help, they made their way back.

Leaving him resting in the kitchen, Saya ran to the bath and started to fill the tub with warm water; she then gathered a change of clothes for him and went back to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway, studying him as he let his head drop back. "Hagi." He turned his head in her direction. "I've run a bath for you. You should wash the blood off."

He let out a sigh and carefully stood. As he came abreast of her, he raised a hand to cup her cheek, "Daijobu desu ka?" he asked, searching her face for any indication of injury.

"Hai. Hagi?" She asked, looking away briefly then returned her eyes to meet his. "Gomen ne."

"Iie," he said, caressing her cheek. "We knew it could not last." He told her, sorrow in his voice.

"I know...I had hoped..."

Hagi raised her face to his gaze. He smiled gently at her and pressed the softest of kisses to her lips.

A couple weeks later and with the altercation with the Chiropterans fading into memory, Saya was strolling through the village doing a bit of shopping. She heard some of the ladies discussing the next village over and the strange crime that had taken place. She dropped her parcels and stared sightlessly. When the ladies asked if she was alright she nodded, hastily gathered her things and left. She made her way quickly to Ian's house where Hagi was visiting. She was ushered in and when Hagi saw her, he stood, concern plain in his eyes.

Saya dropped her packages on the floor at their feet and grasped the collar of his shirt. "Is it true?"

"Saya..." Hagi rested his hands on he trembling shoulders.

"Is it true?!" She asked more firmly, shaking him.

Hagi met her eyes, "Hai." he replied softly, knowing what this would do to her. He felt her legs give way and swept her into his arms, carrying her to a chair. "Saya."

She turned her head into his neck, tears falling. "That poor family...their children."

Hagi wrapped his arms around her, let her rest against him. "Saya, it was not your fault."

"They were after me. It's always me." Her grief over the death of a family by Chiropteran hands, a heavy burden.

"You could not have known." He tried to reason with her.

"Iie. We both knew the possibility was there." She argued.

"The possibility was there whether you were here or not." Ian interjected, handing a copy of a London newspaper to Hagi. It was folded to accentuate one article concerning bodies being found with their blood drained and strange sightings of animals never seen before. "My contact in London tells me the government is trying to keep this situation from causing a public panic."

Hagi and Saya were sitting across from each other at the chessboard, his cello resting against his shoulder; he had played for her trying to ease her pain and guilt. He had noticed Saya beginning to distance herself from everyone and her appetite was not what it should have been. It had been a week since they had learned of the deaths of the young family and Saya was taking it very hard. He knew what was coming and dreaded it; for at the end, he would be forced to keep his promise to Saya made all those years ago.

"Hagi."

"Hai."

"We must go to London."

He sighed, "I will contact Ian and make the arrangements."

"As soon as possible, please."

"Hai."

"It's time for me to quit hiding and rejoin the fight." She said, her eyes resting on him. "Hagi, will you help me?"

"Always, Saya. I will always be with you."

* * *

End Part V 


	6. Chapter 6

Missing

Part VI: Epilogue

by

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: See Part I

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is the conclusion to my story; with this part the missing year has come to an end and Saya and Hagi will soon rejoin Kai and the others. I hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank all of you who have read it and who have sent reviews and comments, they were very much appreciated.

* * *

Hagi entered the abandoned church on the outskirts of London and saw Saya progressing through a kata, her movements fluid. He set his parcels down along with his cello case and just watched her. During the train ride to London and even before that, he had watched her close herself off again. It was if she was preparing for the final stretch of her war. He knew she was trying to protect herself from further heartache but it saddened him. She only spoke when necessary even with him and he missed the openness they had shared during the past months. He observed as she stopped and made her way to him; he reached for one of the bags and handed her a bottle of water.

"Saya?" He wanted to ask her permission once again to use his contacts. She had asked him not to, not wanting to officially rejoin the battle. By using his contacts, they would be broadcasting their presence to what remained of Red Shield. He knew she was very reluctant to let others become involved again.

"Iie, I don't want anyone else hurt for me." She answered, sitting in one of the church pews.

"You would be more comfortable if you would let me..." He tried arguing.

"Iie! Hagi, onegai. I need to do this my way." She sighed and closed her eyes against the look of concern on his face and in his eyes. "There has been enough injury and death because of me."

Hagi kneeled before her, taking one of her hands in his. "Saya, they knew the risks. They all had their own reasons for joining your fight."

"I just want this to end." She replied, tightening her fingers on his. "I'm tired, Hagi."

"Tired?" He thought quickly and knew time was running out, not only for them to end this but for him as well. "Saya."

She nodded, she too realizing the ramifications. "In the past few days..."

Hagi's eyes dulled with sadness as he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her rest against him.

They were sitting in an out of the way corner of Hyde Park, discussing what they had learned. Hagi handed Saya a container of boiled eggs; he had gotten them knowing they were a particular favorite of hers. She smiled in thanks and her smile widened when she saw her meal. "Arigato Hagi."

"Iie." He answered, taking satisfaction in her delight. "You need to keep your strength up and you do enjoy them." He watched as the birds flew overhead. "We should contact him soon." He became serious.

Saya's fork stopped halfway to her mouth; setting the morsel aside, she looked at him. "I know." For the past several nights, they had walked through the streets of London, evading the authorities and their curfew. On one of their excursions, they nearly ran into Kai and Lewis. Following them, they learned that Ian's reports were accurate concerning the increase in Chiropteran activity. By agreement, neither interfered in the duo's patrols but rather observed. Saya was amazed at the growth in Kai, not only in physical body but in his manner and tactics. "Tonight, but only if there's trouble."

"Hai," Hagi replied. He knew their time alone was now ending and vowed to remember each day, hour, minute and second of the past year. He studied her as she ate and hoped they would end this battle together and prayed she would change her mind about their promise. "If that is your wish."

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N Part II: Again, thank you for reading and for all the comments and reviews. I have several other ideas for additional stories including one that will bring Hagi and Saya back together and before the 30 year sleep is over. I, along with my Imoto-san, think Hagi and Saya deserve a happy ending. I hope to have it up soon so keep an eye out. Thank you again! 


End file.
